


Daily Dose of Potter

by aidacaroti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Aurors, Drabble, Family Feels, Fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidacaroti/pseuds/aidacaroti
Summary: The year is 2023, and this is a year in Harry Potter's life.From the good, the bad, to the downright amazing.Following him through auror cases and family drama. See how horrendous it is to be Harry James Potter, Head Auror and greying family man.





	1. Chapter 1

1st January 2023

 

Well today has been horrid. I walked through the doors to work and instantly wanted to leg it back out of the building. Ron was stood on my desk, broom in hand, yelling obscenities as he fought off the Pygmy army. 

 

3 hours later and the country's best Aurors still haven’t managed to round them up or capture a single ball of fluff. 

 

Ron says he’s going to, ‘speak to their leader.’ He marched off a couple of hours ago and no one has seen him since. 

 

Who knew pink balls of fur could finally break Ronald Weasley?


	2. 2

2nd January 2023

 

Extensive investigation has revealed the Pygmy Puff Pranksters (as they are now angrily referred to as) were James and Fred. I’m currently too ashamed to tell the rest of the department that the most hellish day of our careers was caused by two eighteen year old boys (who should definitely know better). The department is furious that the culprits are still unknown and there is talk of tying the prankster down and, ‘burning off his man parts’. But to be fair, Freya is seven months pregnant and is more feisty than usual- she’s on par with how terrifying Ginny was with Albus.

 

I’ve informed James that he is grounded, unfortunately he’s at Hogwarts so it’s more of an empty threat. Still it’s more than Ginny has done, she laughed for three hours straight when I told her.


	3. 3

3rd January 2023

James sent me a howler blowing a raspberry- I’m a little impressed as I didn’t realise you could send anything other than yelling. Still, by his age I’d killed Voldemort and spent a year on the run. Plus got a job at the Ministry. James on the other hand rarely does his homework and if it wasn’t for his long time suffering girlfriend I’m sure he’d have failed all of his classes. 

At least Albus is mature. He made prefect last year and is currently abusing his powers to punish James for me. 

I love that kid.


	4. 4

4th January 2023

Both James and Albus wrote to tell me that Lily has a new boyfriend. I don’t know what they expect me to do about it. She’s fifteen, Ginny was dating me at that age. So really I can’t say anything to Lily (plus Ginny would murder me with her quill- she was in a rage about the dishes when I left this morning).

I wrote them a joint letter urging them to leave their sister alone. 

Still, at least they care!


	5. 5

5th January 2023

 

Ron is investigating a string of thefts in Diagon Alley. The thefts were quite small in scale, under 300 galleons taken from each place. It’s a minor job, too minor for the deputy of the department. When I tried to mention this to Ron he stuck his fingers in his ears and said, “I CAN’T HEAR YOU, PLEASE SPEAK UP”. This exchange continued for an embarrassing length of time. He still took the case and skipped down to the Atrium. 

 

I think Ron is pissed off that the thief is targeting independent businesses. The guy tried to rob WWW but instead was punched by a sneakoscope and covered in orange paint. At least George’s new security system is working!

 

All quiet from the kids, which is panic inducing. Must floo Neville to ensure all children still alive and no one has destroyed the school (James.)


	6. 6

6th January 2023

Ron still hasn’t caught the thief yet. Last time I saw him he was muttering under his breath, “catchy catchy bastard thiefy”, so I assume he is mighty pissed off. Me and Ginny went to the cinema last night and then for a meal out. It was lovely, especially as we ate in muggle london. 

We got talking about how we’ve not been abroad in a while and how nice it would be without the kids. I’m going to talk to Hermione about using some of my holiday days. 

Still no word from Hogwarts but also there has been no emergency call. Still, with Lily getting a boyfriend and James being James I’m a little nervous. Daren’t tell Ginny because she’ll have James by the ear and I’m sure he’s only looking out for her. Thing is, my little fireflower needs no looking after. She never has.


End file.
